We're a Family
by cutepinkcat
Summary: Kenangan dari balik foto itu, akan ku kenang selamanya. / For Infantrum Challenge. Don't Like Don't Read. TimxClaire. Sedang masa beta-ed. Tunggu dulu please? ;


**We're a Family! © me**

**Harvest Moon bukanlah milik saya :) Jika milik saya, mungkin saya tidak akan repot-repot untuk menulis di sini :D**

**Fic ini di buat untuk mengikuti Challengenya TheSilverFrenzy yang berjudul 'Memories in a photograph'**

/Mulai/

'Kita adalah keluarga, Claire. Benar-benar sebuah keluarga.'

**-(Claire's POV)-**

**24 Desember**

"Uhuk..."

Aku baru saja terbatuk karena debu-debu di sebuah gudang yang penuh dengan lalat hinggan sarang laba-laba yang ada di rumahku. Dengan pakaian kaos berwarna biru yang baru saja aku beli di kota, aku menemukan sebuah koper kecil yang tidak aku tidak pernah aku lihat selama ini.

"Siapa pemilik koper ini ya?" Aku penasaran. Setahuku, tidak ada koper ini sebelumnya.

Karena rasa penasaran saya semakin besar, ku buka koper kecil itu. Untungnya koper tersebut tidak terkunci sama sekali.

Di dalam koper kecil berwarna hitam tersebut, ku temukan beberapa foto yang sangat familiar denganku.

"Hmm... foto ini kan..."

Aku teringat dengan foto ini. Foto ini adalah foto kejadian natal duabelas tahun lalu yang pernah kualami bersama seorang dokter yang berwajah dingin bersama Tim. Tim juga sekaligus adalah suami dan ayah dari anakku, Jeanne.

Kenangan foto tersebut masih kuingat sampai sekarang. Bahkan tidak dapat terlupakan di hatiku, hingga otakku. Jiwa, hingga raga.

**/Flashback/**

**25 Desember, 12 tahun yang lalu.**

Saat aku sudah selesai dengan semua pekerjaanku sebagai petani di Mineral Town, aku mengganti bajuku petanianku seperti biasa menjadi sebuah gaun istimewa yang di belikan Tim waktu itu di kamarku dan Tim –dan entah mengapa dia membelikan gaun tersebut.

"Darling, sudah siap?" tanya Tim dengan wajah sedikit kurang dingin seperti biasanya dari balik pintu.

"Sabar, Tim. Sebentar lagi," jawabku.

Setelah selesai berpakaian dengan rapih, aku keluar dari kamarku menuju ruang keluarga. Di sana, anakku yang masih kecil, namun sudah mulai dapat merangkak dan sedikit berbicara dan suamiku, Tim sedang berada di sana. Mereka menyambutku dengan meriah. Di tambah pohon natal yang amatlah indah, semakin meriahlah acara keluarga yang kami adakan.

"Selamat datang, Darling!" kata Trent dengan senyuman manisnya –walaupun masih sedikit dingin.

Tim dengan pakaian dokternya seperti biasa yang berwarna putih tersebut menghampiriku. Dengan tersenyum dia berkata, "Selamat natal darling,"

"Iya, sayang," jawabku dengan sedikit tersipu malu, di tambah dengan wajah memerah.

"Ini untukmu, sebuah bunga mawar mekar yang aku temukan kamarin," kata Tim sambil memberiku sebuah bunga mawar yang sangatlah harum.

Aku memang sedikit terkejut atas pernyataannya. Tidak biasannya dia mau mencarikanku sebuah benda seperti ini. Biasanya saja Tim membelikanku sebuah berlian di kota untuk ulang tahunku. Terkadang juga ruby, maupun topaz.

Namun, bunga mawar merah yang asli dari gunung ini namun langka dan setahuku, hanya orang yang benar-benar mencintai orang yang akan di berikanlah mawar inilah yang dapat mendapatkan bunga ini di gunung. Benar-benar mengejutkan. Dia rela mencari bunga ini di pegunungan yang amatlah dingin. Sungguh pengorbanan yang benar-benarku anggap besar. –walaupun tidak sebesar para pahlawan yang membela kebenaran.

"Claire... Apakah kau menyukainnya?" tanya Tim.

"I-Iya, aku sangatlah menyukainnya," jawabku dengan rada malu.

"Ayo kita cium harumnya mawar ini bersama..." kata Tim.

Kucium mawar ini dengan rasa malu bersama. Tim juga menciumnya. Benar-benar harum. Benar-benar nikmat. Benar-benar segar.

"Terimakasih, Claire. Kau sudah mau menjadikan aku suamimu," kata Tim sedikit gombal.

Aku tahu, Tim memiliki sisi romantis walaupun berwajah sangatlah dingin. Aku sangat suka sifatnya seperti itu. Seakan dia adalah pria yang paling sempurna di dunia.

Sungguh natal yang sangat membahagiakan. Natal memang adalah saat kita memberikan hadiah terbaik kepada pasangan! –walaupun banyak orang berkata, thanksgiving maupun valentinelah yang lebih baik.

**/Flashback OFF/**

Sungguh kenangan yang amatlah indah.

Di balik foto ini, aku juga menemukan sebuah foto. Kalau tidak salah ini adalah sambungan dari foto saat Tim memberikanku mawar cinta tersebut.

"Oh iya! Foto ini kan foto keluarga!" Aku menjadi sedikit ingat. Walaupun sudah rada-rada lupa. Foto itu kalau tidak salah terjadi pada tengah malam, setelah kami berpesta semalaman.

**/Flashback (lagi?)/**

Setelah berjam-jam kami berpesta-pesta natal di rumah. Memakan kue tart, sponge cake, cake biasa, sampai dengan roti-roti yang memang sudah di siapkan, aku dan Tim hingga anakku, Jeanne sudah mulai mengantuk. Apalagi sudah tengah malam. Karena itu, aku ingin tidur secepat mungkin. Apalagi besok akan ada les memasak bersama Anna.

"Hwaa... Tidur yuk!" tawarku pada Tim.

"Tungguh sebentar, kita berfoto dulu. Sebagai kenangan," Tim lagi-lagi menawari permintaanku.

"Oke-oke, kita foto di mana?" tanyaku.

"Di balik pohon natal saja, ajak juga anak kita yang baru lahir ini, Jeanne!" jawab Tim.

Kamipun menuju pohon natal. Dengan gaya sekeren-keren mungkin, kami berfoto bersama. Memang hari yang amat menyenangkan!

"Sudah! Ayo tidur!" lagi-lagi aku mengajaknya tidur. Semoga dia mau.

"Oke, tapi satu kecupan dulu..." kata Tim.

Kisss...

"AH! Tim! Malu tahu! Ada anak kita yang masih kecil ini!" teriakku kaget.

"Hehehe. Maaf, Claire! Lagipula anak kita masih kecil, belum tahu apa-apa," kata Tim.

Tiba-tiba, Jeanne berbicara pada kami. Aku tahu jika dia bisa sedikit berbicara.

"Pappa... cium mmamamama yaaa?" kata Jeanne.

Tim terkejut. Tampaknya dia sedikit lupa, bahwa Jeanne sudah sedikit dapat berbicara.

"TIMMM! LIHAT SEMUA! INI GARA-GARAMUUUUU!" teriakku.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja... ayo tidur!" tampaknya Tim memang sedikit depresi atas kata-kata yang di katakan Jeanne, tapi apa boleh buat?

Kami berduapun pergi tidur. Tentu saja ini di sensor, yak! xDDD

**/Flashback OFF/**

Memang kisah-kisah yang amat lucu dan tidak akan terlupakan. Walaupun memang terkadang dapat terlupakan.

"Hehehe, sudah dulu ah! Liat foto-fotonya, Tim sudah mau pulang. Siapkan makan malam ah~"

Akupun keluar dari gudang ini. Dengan siap siaga, akupun pergi ke dapur untuk memasakan makan malam untuk Tim.

Namun terlambat, Tim sudah datang.

"Claire sayang... mana makanannya?"

"Hehehe..."

'**Kita memang keluarga, Trent. Selamanya...'**

**Selesai~**

Maaf gaje dan nista TT3TT dan saya merasa, fic saya seperti sinerton ya?

Saya memang terburu-buru membuat fanfic ini.

Di tambah saya lagi banyak banget pe-er yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini TT3TT

Oh ya, ini fanfic pertama saya di sini loo! Jadi, salam kenal ya~ Semoga saya bisa kenal baik dengan kalian semua~

Maaf juga untuk Frenzi-san, karena tampaknya fic ini sangatlah mengecewakan TT3TT *pundung di pojokkan*

Fic ini juga didedikasikan untuk natal, Cuma deadline yang di miliki Frenzi itu sebentar lagi, dan bukanlah tanggal yang sama dengan natal 3=

**Oke, review please? Silahkan memberi saya kritikan mengenai fic ini. tapi, flame sangatlah tidak di terima dalam kamus bahasa perancis *coret* jerman *coret* afrika *coret* Indonesia saya~ XD**

Klik yang di bawah:


End file.
